Retailing includes the sale of products such as goods, service, and merchandise. The products often are purchased from intermediary distributors and collected for presentation to users. Retail locations include department stores, boutiques, kiosks, malls, and mail order centers.
The Internet is a global system of interconnected computer networks. The Internet consists of private, public, academic, business, and government networks passing data back and forth. The Internet provides a communication pathway between computing devices.
Webpages are documents or resources of information that are often transferred via the Internet and displayed on web browsers. Many webpages are formatted in markup language documents such as hypertext markup language (HTML), which is a text based language for describing graphical documents. Web pages are rendered into a graphical user interface for presentation to a user.
Many retail systems utilize webpages to facilitate the sale of products. A collection of cohesively designed and implemented webpages are sometimes referred to a website. Some webpages contain dynamic elements for input and output to provide a rich experience to the user.